Mes fans sont bizarres
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Alexis débarque chez Antoine à l'improviste. Et là, c'est le bordel. un quart d'heure chrono pour tout ranger. Links va mettre à l'épreuve le coeur d'Antoine. Pairing : Alexis Breut/Antoine Daniel : LinksTheCut


**Chachoupanda m'a demandé EN PERSONNE une fiction Yaoi entre Alexis Breut alias LinksTheSun et Antoine Daniel alias… lui-même. J'aime être pionnière de pairings ! Je vais appeler ça… LinksTheCut ! (Chachou à validé le nom :D ) Je vous offre… Une pure impro !**

**Le titre est la phrase exacte que m'a dite Alexis quand je lui ai dit qu'il existe des fictions entre lui et Mathieu Sommet… Sans lui dire que j'en suis l'auteure lol ça n'a donc rien à voir avec l'histoire mais je volais un titre xD**

**Rien ne m'appartient toussa toussa…**

**LINKS NE VA PAS PLUS LOIN ! PITIER ! Comment ça tu t'en fou de mon avertissement ? Bon, à tes risques et périls…**

**Enjoy mes pandas de l'ombre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mes fans sont bizarres<strong>

La très célèbre sonnerie ''Je veux faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre'' résonna dans la petite chambre d'Antoine Daniel. Il était à peu près 9h du mat. Bordel mais quelle personne normale pouvait envoyer des messages à une heure pareille ! Il lorgna paresseusement l'appareil. Expéditeur : Alexis Breut. Son cœur fit un bond, passant en position assise, Antoine se dépêcha de dessiner le L (pour LinksTheSun suivez un peu) qui servait de code-verrouillage à son téléphone pour lire les quelques lignes de texte que venait de lui envoyer Alexis

De Alexis : Hey mec, je suis en route pour chez toi. J'ai envie de squatter un peu. Ta porte est ouverte ?

Hein ?! Alexis Breut était en route pour Paris avec pour seul plan de venir s'imposer chez Antoine pour Plectrum sait combien de temps ?!

De Antoine : Tu me dis ça maintenant ?! Bordel mais t'arrives quand ?

De Alexis : Je sais pas. Mon GPS indique 15 minutes.

Un quart d'heure. Antoine lança un regard paniqué autour de lui : l'appart était en bordel, il n'avait ni manger ni prit de douche et Alexis arrivait dans un quart d'heure. Top chrono. Il s'activa comme jamais, rangeant en mangeant au passage, revérifiant toutes les pièces avant de sauter dans la douche et d'être enfin prêt pile au moment où son portable sonna à nouveau

De Alexis : Devines où je suis ?

Antoine grimaça

De Antoine : J'sais pas ?

De Alexis : Je trouve mon lit très confortable.

Abasourdi, l'homme aux cheveux indomptables se laissa tomber sur son canapé, une larme perla sans raison sur sa joue. Il avait été tellement heureux d'apprendre que Links débarquait ! Il avait besoin de sa présence…

De Antoine : Connard je me suis magner de tout nettoyer.

De Alexis : Sérieux ? J'déconne hein, en fait il y avait des bouchons. Ouvre ta porte balais à chiotte !

Dubitatif, Antoine se traina jusqu'à sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec le créateur de Plectrum qui souriait, une grosse valise posée à côté de lui.

''Mec t'as pleuré ?'' Demanda Alexis en constatant qu'un petit sillon caractéristique d'une larme

''Euh, ouais 'fin… Une larme juste… c'est rien !'' Se rattrapa le présentateur de What The Cut en essuyant la larme sauvage qu'il avait ignorée. ''Bah reste pas sur l'pallier hein, entre.''

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Links entra dans l'appartement qui sentait le frais et les produits ménagers. En effet la précipitation se faisait sentir, les tapis avaient glissés en même temps que leur propriétaire et un caleçon avait été oublié sur… le lustre. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'un caleçon foutait sur le lustre ?!

Antoine ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, il posa une question assez fatale :

''Sinon tu comptes dormir sur le canapé ou sur le tapis ? Nan parce que j'ai qu'un lit et c'est le mien.''

Il avait prononcé les deux derniers mots avec tellement de possessivité dans la voix que c'en était limite flippant. Links lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde

''Mec, tu vas pas me laisser dormir sur le canapé, t'as un lit DEUX places ! Partage s'pèce de… Gens !''

Souriant à l'entente de la reprise d'une de ses phrases fétiches, Antoine le défia du regard en murmurant d'un ton provocateur

''Parce que tu crois que c'est en m'insultant que je vais t'accorder une faveur ?''

Blasé, Alexis lâcha un fulgurant ''Je respecte plus Plectrum que toi'' avant d'aller déposer sa valise dans la chambre –en bordel- d'Antoine qui avait négligé cette seule pièce, pensant que personne n'y entrerait.

Ils passèrent la journée à regarder des vidéos virales sur Youtube et Youslg (si, si) à discuter de leurs projets tout en s'envoyant diverses vannes bien nulles. Quelques pizzas et bières et un film random plus tard il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Mi gênés, mi amusés, ils se débarrassèrent des vêtements inutiles (ils ne dorment pas à poil non plus faut pas abuser) et s'installèrent dans le pas-si-grand-que-ça lit d'Antoine qui somnolait –C'est ça de pas tenir la bière. Et ça m'arrange pour la suite.-

Quelques minutes. Alexis avait eu droit à quelques minutes de calme avant que le bras d'Antoine ne s'enroule autour de son torse.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais mec ?'' Questionna le breton

Antoine ne répondit pas. Il retint le bras de ce dernier quand il amorça un geste de recul.

''J'ai pas dit arrête ça, j'ai dit qu'est-ce que tu fais.''

L'ombre soit louée, Alexis ne put pas constater que son camarade avait viré au rouge pivoine

''Je… Je voulais…'' bégaya-t-il

''Tenter la plus mauvaise technique de drague au monde ? Sur moi ? Cette nouvelle éveille en moi des sentiments contraires.''

Il se tourna vers Antoine

''Si tu t'étais approché doucement…

Il s'approcha

… Que tu avais croisées tes mains dans ma nuque…

Il le fit

… Et que tu m'avais embrassé sans prévenir, là, ça aurait été plus délicat. Plutôt que de m'écraser avec ta grosse paluche !''

Rit-il avant de vraiment l'embrasser. D'un long baisé passionnel mais chaste. Antoine aurait pu être sous le choc. Il aurait pu être surpris. Mais ce qui se passait lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour qu'il se pose des questions. Il entoura automatiquement son amant de ses bras, s'accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait, savourant le contacte de ses lèvres comme un assoiffé, laissant ses mains papillonner à la découverte de ce nouveau corps…

Antoine se réveilla, seul dans son lit. Il vérifia l'heure : 14h30. Aucune trace d'un potentiel invité surprise. Il avait rêvé. Et pas qu'un peu ! Il avisa son portable sur sa table de chevet

De Antoine : Yo' Alexis, ça te dirais de venir passer quelques jours à la maison ? J'me fais chier.

Quoi, vous n'y croyez pas vous, aux rêves prémonitoires ? Antoine si. De toutes ses forces.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Bah écoute Chachou je te laisse me dire ce que tu en penses via Twitter ! Tu peux bien sûr faire découvrir cet OS à ses protagonistes (dont j'aimerais bien connaitre les réactions soit dit en passant) ! Et… À vous cher lecteurs… Review ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je me suis bien amusée ! Sur ceux je vous dit à une prochaine, je suis en internat et n'ai pas internet il faudra donc attendre les Vendredi soirs pour entendre à nouveau parler de moi ! À bientôt !<strong>


End file.
